marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kim Il Sung (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5' 6" | Weight = 145 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = South Korean | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Mutant cloned again and again | PlaceOfDeath = Paris' sewers; Muir Island | Creators = Chris Claremont; Marc Silvestri | First = Uncanny X-Men #210 | First2 = | Death = | HistoryText = The mutant Scrambler is a member of the Marauders, a band of assassins who were gathered together by the mutant thief Gambit at the request of the enigmatic mastermind known as Mister Sinister. Sinister first sent the Marauders to murder the entire population of the underground mutant community known as the Morlocks. In the course of this mutant massacre, the Marauders clashed with the mutant adventurers known as the X-Men and the original X-Factor team.see Mutant Massacre Subsequently, the X-Men thwarted the Marauders' attempt to assassinate Sinister's former pawn, Madelyne Pryor, in San Francisco. Later, Sinister sent the Marauders to battle the X-Men during the time of the demonic invasion of New York City known as the Inferno. The Marauders were all killed, but Sinister possessed samples of their DNA with which to clone them. The Marauders later clashed with the dimensionally-displaced young mutant known as Nate Grey after they attempted to assassinate Sinister's former servant, Threnody; Scrambler was killed in Nate Grey's power burst. Scrambler was again cloned by Mr. Sinister and subsequently retained his mutant powers after M-Day. He returned once again as a member of the New Marauders, alongside old-time members such as Scalphunter and newer members, Sunfire and Exodus. Scrambler was seemingly killed by X-23 in an attempt to free the new-born mutant messiah from the Marauders; however, he was later revealed to have survived the encounter. | Powers = Paranormal Power Disruption: Scrambler has the mutant ability to disrupt the function of any system with his touch, whether the system be that of a living being, a machine, or a field of energy. He must physically touch his target with his bare flesh in order to affect it. He can control his power for varying effects, including: Paralysis: If he touches a living being, Scrambler can cause immobilization, unconsciousness, or death. Power Negation: If his victims possesses superhuman powers, Scrambler can disrupt the functioning of those powers. His power works on a 1:60 time ratio. Hence, if he touches something for one second, the effect of his power lasts for one minute (sixty seconds). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Scrambler shares his name with the late supreme leader of North Korea. The name is more accurately transliterated as Kim Il-sung. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Scrambler (comics) | Links = }} References Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Power Negation Category:Paralysis Category:Disruption Category:Antisocial personality disorder Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:Messiah Complex casualties Category:Clones created by Mister Sinister Category:High Threats